Vegeta VS Predator
by super-calisto
Summary: Vejeta vs. Predator! If you guess what it’s about you could win a fabulous prize! (a slice of toast)


Disclaimer: I didn't write DBZ or Predator so there!  
  
VEJETA  
  
VS  
  
PREDATOR!  
  
By TheOnlyOneKnobi  
  
On a space ship orbiting earth the Predator race are holding meeting of their greatest hunters, while we can't understand a word they say we can assume it goes something like this.  
  
"This is the planet earth, on it are Goku and Vejeta, the most powerful fighters in the universe, none are greater!" A predator that will know be known as Bob said.  
  
"I shall take this honour!" A predator that will be called Dave replied.  
  
"You are a brave hunter, good luck!" Bob said, Dave bowed and entered his space pod, he launched from the mother ship and made for earth.  
  
About twenty miles away from C.C. a man was camping alone in a wood (I wonder were this is going?) a shooting star in the night sky seemed to grow closer and closer until there was a huge explosion near by his camp, the man who was called (lets say) Fred ran over to investigate, lying in the centre of a crater was some sort of pod (I don't know what a predator drives!) he approached slowly, trembling he touch the out side of the pod, he snapped his hand back, it was burning hot from entry.  
  
Slowly the pod door hissed open, a clawed hand clutched the sides and Dave pulled himself out, Fred screamed and ran he tripped and turned around, Dave stood over him.  
  
"Excuse me sir which way to capusal corp please?" Dave asked, but he was speaking Predator and it sounded like a group of grunts and growls, Fred screamed again and tried to crawl away, Dave sighed and shot him, leaving a smoking hole in Fred, he then looked up and saw C.C. with the logo on the side, it was a bit hard to miss, Dave looked at Fred and mumbled a sorry and turned invisible, a track of foot prints lead towards C.C.  
  
Inside Capusal Corp Vejeta and Bulma were snuggled up on a couch watching TV!  
  
"You call that disembowelling? Look he still has his kidneys and liver! That was more of a gutting!" Vejeta commented, they were watching horror movies.  
  
"You make me horny when you speak like that Vejeta!" Bulma growled at Vejeta and winked.  
  
"Every thing makes you horny woman!"   
  
"That's true." Bulma seemed to consider this. "So, you wanna do it?"  
  
Vejeta looked at his watch and said. "I got twenty minutes till my soaps, sure!"  
  
An hour and twenty minutes later Vejeta was sobbing.  
  
"I can't believe Paul could do that to Amy and run away with Agnes, his own grandmother!"  
  
Bulma patted him on the back. "There, there here's a hankie let's dry those eyes." Vejeta blew his nose and handed the snot soaked hankie back.  
  
"Ewww! God that made me horny! Wanna do again?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Not right now." Vejeta said sniffling, he then shot up right saying. "I'm hungry!"  
  
"You know where the fridge is!" Bulma told him, Vejeta walked over to the fridge and noticed someone was standing outside, Vejeta opened the back door and said.  
  
"It better not be you Karrot! We don't have your damn frizzbee!" Vejeta looked and saw Dave.  
  
"AAAAARRRGH! IT'S A BUG!" Vejeta started to stamp on Dave. "BUG! I HATE BUGS! YOU-GO-SQUISH-NOW!" Vejeta stopped stamping and looked at a now 2D Dave.  
  
"Bulma! We've got a bug infestation!" Vejeta called, Bulma came in saying.  
  
"What is it? Ants? Bees? Cockroaches?!?!?!" Bulma stepped out onto the porch and saw the dead Dave.  
  
"OH MY GOD WHAT IS IT!?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"  
  
After Bulma stopped screaming she grabbed Dave's arm and said.  
  
"I'm gonna dissect it!" She began to tug and yank it but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Honey move your foot." She said.  
  
"Sorry." Vejeta raised his foot and Bulma dragged it off, Vejeta closed the door and went to the fridge.  
  
"Hey! Who ate my éclair!"  
  
  
  
The end.  
  
Goten grumbles!( kinda like sailor sez)  
  
"Insects are our friends and we should be nice to the- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!"  
  
Trunks runs in and says.  
  
"What is it Goten?"  
  
"That is one huge spider! Lets squish it!"  
  
"No! I got a better idea! Lets put it under a glass, like so."   
  
Trunks traps the spider between a glass and a piece of paper.  
  
"And then you microwave the little bugger!"  
  
"Wow! After this let's go set fire to ant hills!"  
  
"Sure! I'll bring the matches you get the petrol."  
  
Writer's note: Well that was fun! Tell me what you think at ministeroftruelies@yahoo.com!   
  
If you like this then read Tales of Satan City a story of how Vejeta and Goku became detectives! Or read Trunks come home! a story of Trunks, Goten, Bra and Merin running away from home!   
  
This was edited by Kallista Jason's very sexy and creative sister. I think you should read Battle for capsule corp a war between Vegeta and Bulma with lots of drinking. Super_calisto@hotmail.com 


End file.
